1. Field
The present invention relates generally to magnetic memory and more specifically to magnetoresistive memory elements.
2. Related Art
The discovery of the giant magnetoresistive (GMR) effect has led to the development of a number of spin-based electronic devices. The GMR effect is observed in certain thin-film devices that are made up of alternating ferromagnetic and nonmagnetic layers. In a typical device, the relative orientations of magnetic directions of the ferromagnetic layers define a binary state of the device. The resistance across a device is generally lowest when the magnetic directions of the ferromagnetic layers are in a parallel orientation and highest when the magnetic directions are in an antiparallel orientation.
One type of GMR device is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cspin valve.xe2x80x9d GMR devices, including spin valves, can be used as data storage elements in magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices. In this regard, exemplary MRAM applications of GMR devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,922; 6,175,525; 6,178,111; and 6,493,258, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A spin valve typically includes two ferromagnetic layers that are separated by a thin layer of a non-magnetic metal (usually copper) and also includes an antiferromagnetic layer that xe2x80x9cpinsxe2x80x9d the magnetization direction of one of the ferromagnetic layers. FIG. 1a illustrates (in a simplified form) the layers in a typical spin valve 10 as seen from a side view. As shown in FIG. 1a, spin valve 10 includes ferromagnetic layers 12 and 14 separated by a nonmagnetic layer 16. In a typical arrangement, one of the magnetic layers is configured to be a fixed layer 14. Fixed layer 14 is adjacent to an anti-ferromagnetic layer 18, such that the magnetization direction of fixed layer 14 is xe2x80x9cpinnedxe2x80x9d in a particular orientation. The arrow in fixed layer 14 indicates an exemplary pinned orientation, though, in general, the orientation could be pinned in either direction. Thus, the magnetization direction of fixed layer 14 remains relatively fixed when operational magnetic fields are applied to spin valve 10. A second magnetic layer 12 is termed a free layer 12. In contrast with the fixed layer 14, the magnetization direction of free layer 12 is free to switch between parallel and antiparallel orientations, as indicated by the double-arrow symbol in free layer 12. By applying an appropriate magnetic field to spin valve 10, the magnetization direction of free layer 12 can be inverted while the magnetization direction of fixed layer 14 remains the same. However, a more robust means is needed for inverting the magnetization directions of the ferromagnetic layers (12 and 14).
FIG. 1b shows a three-dimensional view of the spin valve 10 of FIG. 1a. As shown, the spin valve 10 has a hard-axis (short-axis) and an easy-axis (long-axis). In general, the magnetization directions of both the free layer 12 and the fixed layer 14 run substantially parallel to the easy-axis.
FIG. 1c shows a top view of a prior art magnetoresistive bit 20 that is substantially similar to the spin valves of FIGS. 1a and 1b. The bit 20 has a first bit end 22 and a second bit end 24 interconnected by an elongated body 26. As shown, the bit ends (22 and 24) are tapered. A magnetization direction 28 of a magnetic layer of the bit 20 is shown pointing toward the second bit end 24 and parallel to an easy-axis of the bit 20. A hard-axis is shown perpendicular to the easy-axis. The magnetization direction 28 is indicative of a logical state of the bit. Thus, the magnetization direction 28 pointing toward the second bit end24 may be indicative of a first logical state. Conversely, the magnetization direction 28 could be inverted to point along the easy-axis toward the first bit end 22, and thus representing a second logical state. Bit ends 22 and 24 are tapered along the easy-axis. In a typical arrangement, the bit 20 is symmetrical about both the hard-axis and the easy-axis.
Research indicates that switching (inversion) of a logical state of a magnetoresistive bit is at least partially driven by local magnetization directions at each end of the bit. With this finding in mind, a magnetoresistive apparatus and method of operation are provided with improved switching characteristics.
According to one aspect of the invention, a magnetoresistive bit is provided with improved switching. The bit comprises a nonmagnetic layer sandwiched between two magnetic layers. Each magnetic layer has a first bit end and second bit end and an elongated body connecting the two bit ends. The bit ends each have an expanded magnetic volume for supporting hard-axis end magnetization for driving a switching process. Similarly, the elongated body is configured to support a body magnetization along an easy-axis of the bit for storing a binary state of the bit. The expanded magnetic volume may be achieved by, for example, a xe2x80x9cC-shapexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cS-shapexe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cI-shapexe2x80x9d bit configuration. Additionally, expanded magnetic volume may be generated by a tapered protrusion extending from each bit end along the hard-axis of the bit. Expanded magnetic volume may also be accomplished by magnetically hardening the bit ends. Another embodiment further comprises an expanded surface area along each bit end.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for switching the logical state of a current-in-plane magnetoresistive bit. The method comprises applying three magnetic fields to the bit. A first magnetic field is applied along a hard-axis of a first end of the bit, wherein the first end has an expanded magnetic volume for supporting a hard-axis magnetization. A second magnetic field is applied along the hard-axis of a second end of the bit, wherein the second end has an expanded magnetic volume for supporting a hard-axis magnetization. A third magnetic field is applied to a body of the bit, wherein the body is configured to support an easy-axis magnetization. In one embodiment, the first and second magnetic fields are applied for ensuring that both the first and second bit end have hard-axis magnetizations. The first and second magnetic fields may, for example, be applied by passing a current through a conducting line arranged near the bit. Another embodiment further comprises removing the three magnetic fields and, after removing the third magnetic field, retaining a body magnetization direction along the easy-axis. The body magnetization direction is indicative of the logical state of the bit.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a magnetoresistive cell is provided comprising a magnetoresistive bit; a word line; and a sense line. The bit further comprises a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer that sandwich a nonmagnetic layer. The magnetic layers each have a pair of bit ends with expanded magnetizability along a hard-axis of the bit, and each layer has a center magnetization direction along an easy-axis of the bit. The word line is arranged near the bit for applying a first magnetic field to the bit. The sense line is electrically connected to the bit for delivering a read current to the bit for determining a logical state of the bit. Additionally, the sense line may apply a second magnetic field to the bit. An embodiment further provides that the center magnetization direction of the first magnetic layer is fixed, and that the center magnetization direction of the second magnetic layer is free to rotate its direction in response to a magnetic field applied to the bit.
A further aspect provides a magnetoresistive device comprising a magnetoresistive bit having expanded hard-axis magnetization volume at each of two ends of the bit for supporting initiation of a state switching process.